


Let the Rain Fall

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Thorki-smut is making me do this.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki is returned to Asgard he expects to be put to death for his crimes. With Thor fighting on his side a different agreement is reached. Can Thor’s affection reach deep into the heart of the Trickster God and heal him before it’s too late? Is it possible that another threat lies on the horizon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a soft sound in the room. A steady ‘drip, drip, drip’ that made him wince with every echo. Thor’s heavy boots made more sound than he had wished for and the figure looked up. Fiery viridian eyes met his and he felt a burn in his chest. He had nothing to say at this moment as he took in the sight. 

His pale wrists were chained up almost crucifix like, the muscles beginning to atrophy. His mouth was still fitted with the muzzle to keep his magic silent, but Loki could still speak volumes with his eyes. He looked broken as he hung his head again, uninterested with Thor now. 

The gentle dripping noise was caused by blood, fresh wounds on his back spoke of the whips that had been applied to him for more than a fortnight. Thor nearly threw up upon seeing only the reflection in the glass behind his brother. He could very nearly see the white of his spine; the gleaming vertebrae were as raw as his back. He could sense Loki was weak from healing himself over and over again, but obviously he had given up. 

Loki figured this was it. Thor had come to kill him. His final death would come by the brother who had not even come to see him before now. Why did it make his heart feel so sick? He could remember all the wonderful times he had spent with Thor, yet here they were. He worked on the bit in his mouth, tongue dry around the metal, to keep himself from crying. He would not break for these bastards. He let out a muffled sound of surprise as Thor walked over and caught an arm around his chest. Loki wanted to cry out, to fight back, but he could do nothing as the powerful Thunder God unfastened the chains that held him in place.

Wait. _What?_ Loki slumped onto his brother’s shoulder. The only thing he could do was stare at the ground, wide eyed. What was happening? _Isn’t he here to kill me?_ He wondered, mouth slack around the bit.

“I have convinced them to let you live.” Thor’s voice was like thunder, rumbling in the room and reverberating off the walls. His chest vibrated against Loki’s, a familiar feeling. “Come.” He wrapped him in his cloak. That was the last thing the little trickster remembered for a long time. 

—

 _Come._ Loki heard the gentle roar of his brother’s voice in his dreams. He always did. Thor was the only being that treated him with kindness. He moaned softly in his sleep, feeling the sting of the whips on his back over and over. The cruelty he had suffered was far beyond anything he had done to the humans, wasn’t it? Their deaths were quick and relatively painless weren’t they? Why must he be tortured?

“Are you happy?” Frigga murmured to her husband. Odin touched her elbow reassuringly. Thor had sat at his brother’s bedside for days, once he had brought him (feverish and infected) to the healing room he had sat down and not moved. 

Odin didn’t say anything for a moment, blue eye meeting hers. “This is what Thor wants. He will bear the consequences for his actions.” 

“It is what I want.” Frigga hissed at him. “Loki is my son, you expect me to hope for his death?” They had been quarrelling since their sons had returned with the help of the Tesseract. 

“Frigga.” Odin murmured her name to calm her: he knew the look in his wife’s eyes. “Frigga please.” He squeezed her arm gently. “Odin you nearly had our son sentenced to death.” She told him. “I was not happy when you let Loki fall.” No, she hadn’t been. She had always treated Loki as a son, more than Odin perhaps. It was she who had given him his first magic book, and she who groomed him as a sorcerer. “I am not happy now that he is returned to me in this condition.”

“He is returned to you.” Odin reminded and Frigga’s eyes flashed.

“In such a condition.” She snapped back and walked over to Thor’s side. Odin sighed; certainly his wife knew his decisions had created this problem. But he had never thought things would turn out this way. He could not foresee it. He turned and left the healing room, walking calmly down the hallway. “My son.” Frigga’s soft voice broke Thor’s trance as he held Loki’s hand beneath the glittering golden screen.

“Mother.” He leaned against her hip and let her warm hand stroke his hair. There was nothing that could compare with the feeling that he held within him. The fear for his brother’s life, the terror at the unfamiliar gleam in his eyes… the way his brother coldly rejected his offer to end the conflict. _I always loved you, Loki._ His heart felt rend in two. 

Yet. He had seen hesitation in those eyes. He had seen a lost gleam that said Loki was in over his head, lost in a maze he could not navigate on his own. He had a feeling Loki never intended for everything to go the way it had, from Thor being banished to the destruction of the Bifrost. Would everything have been different if he wouldn’t have been so brash to go to Jotunheim? If he had left at his brother’s insistence and ignored the taunt? He felt sick to his stomach.

“It is not your fault.” Frigga stroked the side of his face and he buried his face in her stomach as she held him close. “It is not your fault.” She felt her heart breaking at the sadness her son was bearing, as if it were not already fractured from Loki’s disappearance. 

“Thor.” Loki murmured in his sleep. His muzzle had been removed now, the marks were still there where it had been fastened to his face and his lips were still bloodied from cracking against the metal, but it was gone and that was what mattered to Thor.

“I’m here.” The blonde gripped his brother’s hand, drawing away from his mother. “I’m here, Loki.” He purred as thunder rumbled outside. _I’m always here._

— 

 

He woke to the sounds of a storm, the gentle musings of lightening in the sky. He had no idea where he was, but it was warm and comfortable. His green eyes opened slowly to the golden dome above him. It wasn’t all a dream. He assured himself, though a large part of him wished it were. He wished desperately none of it had happened, that he was still joking and talking to his brother about how silly their helmets were. He wished that the worse thing he had done was ruined Thor’s ceremony and they had never gone to Jotunheim. 

He could feel that most of his wounds had healed, the flesh of his back was renewed and for that he was grateful yet the whip bites remained. The pain that had been, still burned on his flesh. He rubbed the soft linen bandages on his wrists that hid the dark bruises and sores from his imprisonment and looked around. 

Mixed feelings flooded into him as he saw Thor, sleeping awkwardly in the chair next to the bed. He looked so out of place in the healing room in his tunic and breeches. His blonde hair draped over the side of his face and caught on his beard as he slept. Mjolnir was present, resting between his feet on the ground. Of course, when wasn’t the hammer with his brother. 

That was when the all important question return. The question that burned on his chapped lips and made his body numb. _Why am I still alive?_ It felt odd now to be without the bit, without the muzzle that had held his tongue captive but it was nice to wet his lips and taste the moisture in the air from the thunderstorm outside. 

He rose and walked to the open balcony, glad to be back on his own two feet again. He had no intention of running, not until the Thunder God answered all his questions. 

“Loki.” He heard his name and turned, the white robes he wore fluttered in the breeze. He stiffened as Thor rose and observed him. “You’re feeling better.” He murmured.

“Yes.” His voice was cold. _What do you want from me?_ His green eyes bored into his elder brother, but this was no different than ever and it did nothing to stop Thor from walking closer. “Stop.” He warned. “Don’t come any closer.”

“Loki I—” 

“Did you think that keeping me alive would change anything? That I would quake and grovel at your feet and beg your forgiveness?” His words bit hard at Thor’s heart.

“I thought that if I kept you alive we could mend things between us.” Thor said softly, almost shyly. “I thought that—" “But you _don’t_ think.” Loki corrected. “That should be the correct answer.” His green eyes were hard.

“Loki I never meant for any of this to happen.” He murmured. “It was never my intent.”

The trickster watched him carefully, eyes flickering only slightly. He desperately wanted to ask Thor why. Why do you persist? When I see I have broken what bond once existed? But still Thor walked closer. 

“I love you, Loki. I always have. Why do you not see it?” He gripped his shoulders and shook him gently. “How can you not know?”

Loki said nothing. His body was stiff under his brother’s hands. The thunder boomed and shook the palace, echoing the turmoil in his brother’s eyes. He could see the pain he was causing Thor, he could see how truly his brother wanted to start anew, begin again. But it couldn’t be done. No amount of pleading from the Thunder God would change the fact that Loki had been hurt. He gripped his brother’s hand.

“Loki.” Thor’s eyes brightened. His heart broke when the silvertongue pushed his hands away and backed up. “Answer my question, Thor.” Loki said softly. “Why did you keep me alive?”

“Because you are my brother and I love you.” Thor replied, growing impatient with these games. “What more do you want me to say Loki?”

“I want you to tell me you hate me!” He spat. “I want you to tell me that I ruined everything!” Anger spilled out of him as he strode forward, backing his brother up. “This pathetic, useless groveling is useless! TELL ME I AM EVIL AND PUNISH ME FOR MY CRIMES!” 

Thor had not seen anger like this from Loki, not like this at all. “But you are not.”

Loki tossed his hair. “Do you not see it? I have changed Thor. How can you still after all this time believe that we can be brothers again? I was never your brother!”

“But you have always been mine.” Thor responded calmly. For once it was his turn, his time to let Loki vent, to let him hurt.

This seemed to anger him further. “I do not need your pity!” His fingers sparked with magic and Thor stood his ground. 

“You were angered, pained by what happened. Wounded by the lies that father wove to conceal you from yourself.” He watched Loki approach. “You were alone! And it was my fault!”

Loki wanted him to back down, to take a step back. He wanted anything to see that Thor didn’t trust him. “How could you ever understand?” He hissed. “How could the golden boy of Asgard ever—” 

“It is not that I understand. It is that I love you. I left you alone to suffer the hardships of discovering this. Had I been present, had I not be foolish enough to run to Jotunheim then I would have been here, I could have—”

“PROTECTED ME?” Loki roared. “Is that what you were going to SAY BROTHER?” His madness had returned; the pain Thor had seen in the Bifrost glittered in his eyes.

“I could have helped you heal.” Thor’s voice seemed to calm the storm outside. Loki’s hand stayed, barely inches from his brother’s chest. 

“Could you?” His viridian eyes dimmed. “Could you have done anything?” He pressed his hands to Thor’s chest, surprised he didn’t flinch away. “How can you still profess to love me?”

“Because I do.” Thor replied. “You are my baby brother. My best friend.”

“You are a fool.” Loki told him, drawing his hands back. For a moment Thor thought he might be coming around. “I would have done anything. I will still do anything.” 

“Even for this monster I have become?” Loki’s green eyes were biting, calculating Thor’s answer. “Can you still love what I am now? Do you still believe I am Loki Odinson?” “I believe you are Loki, my brother. And that somewhere inside of you, you realize that nothing you do will ever take my love away from you.” He caught his brother’s hands. “Together, Loki. Together let us heal.”

The trickster wanted to agree, glancing up to the beautiful blue eyes of his brother. “We shall see.” He wasn’t stupid enough to throw away his chance to live.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked around as he was lead back to his old bedroom, glancing about curiously. Everything was very much the same as it had been since the last time he was in it. No one had touched it. He did notice that the blanket was slightly rumpled. He glanced over at Thor. The blonde looked back unblinkingly, yet Loki knew that when he went to sleep that night the bed would smell of his brother.

“This will do.” Loki had sensed the magic in the room, protection spells to keep him from escaping in the middle of the night. “None of this is necessary.” He told his brother, mentioning the spells.

“I didn’t request it.” Thor said. “I didn’t think you would run.”

Of course he wouldn’t. Thor was faithful as a dog. That had worked in his favor this time, keeping him alive for a while longer. He wondered what exactly Thor had been forced to do, what the god had given to keep him alive. He was sure it must have been something. There is no way Thor could convince them with words alone.

“Would you like something to eat?” Thor asked and suddenly Loki was starving, his stomach nearly growled at the thought of eating again, sinking his teeth into the flavors of Asgardian roast. “Of course you would.” He answered his own question. “I will return.”

Loki had hardly spoken, Thor was eager to please. Shouldn’t it be Loki groveling? Shouldn’t he be the one that begged dispensation? It was easier to just let Thor guess, to let him try to understand what was happening beneath the surface. He watched Thor pause to look back over his shoulder and his heart leapt when he saw a small smile on his brother’s lips. 

Finally he was left with his thoughts. He touched his long black hair and walked to his childhood desk, running his fingers over the intricate carvings that had been crafted by Odin himself. He knew it had been Odin because he had watched, curious about what his father had been doing. His green eyes grew bitter and he nearly smashed the desk with his magic. His father. No. His father was dead. Laufey had been murdered at Loki’s hand. Your death came by the son of Odin. He thought, those words had been like music. He was well on his way to proving that he was the best son, the one that Odin ought to favor.“What upset you?” Thor asked as he walked back in with a tray of food. He had sensed the discharge of power from his brother. 

“Nothing.” Loki snapped back and he saw the hurt in Thor’s eyes. Thor swallowed hard, accepting that this was the way it was going to have to be. With patience and kindness Thor felt like Loki would eventually come around. He was just going to have to be more patient with him. 

“This is for you.” He set the tray down on a pedestal and backed away from it as if it were an offering. “Fresh clothes are in the closet for you.” He said softly.

Loki nodded. “Thank you, Thor.” He felt like he was throwing him a bone. Thor deserved that much. Loki was sure Thor’s patience would wane, and that eventually he would be judged properly but he wouldn’t think about that. Not now.

“You are welcome brother.” Thor reached out, like he wanted to hug him, but thought better of it. Now was the time to be careful with Loki, to show him that he cared. “If you need anything…”

“I assure you I won’t.” Loki shook his head and Thor nodded, leaving and shutting the magical door.

— 

 

He didn’t leave his room for several days, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. Thor came to check on him several times, though words were sparsely spoken. Loki still wasn’t sure about all this. He had expected more, more punishment than the beatings that had plagued him for weeks.

He knew that soon the populous would know that he was free and Odin would be forced to answer questions. Fine that suited Loki. He was pleased with the idea of Odin having to answer for his decisions. No one ever made him do so. He pulled on his familiar black and green clothing, similar to his old clothes but modified, as they always were every few months.

“Good morning.” Thor said as the door unlocked. He paused for a moment as he saw the smooth, bare skin of Loki’s back. He had always wondered about Loki, ever since they were teens. He always seemed so cream and soft where Thor was rough and bronze. He could see the rouge stain of his nipples on his breast, the tempting jut of his thin collarbone. He looked away when Loki’s green gaze fell upon him. “I am sorry I should have knocked.”

“It is fine.” Loki murmured, pulling his clothing on the rest of the way. He swallowed. In all their years together Thor had never looked at him that way. “What do you want?”

“I thought I might ask if you would like to accompany me.” Thor said.

“Accompany you where exactly?” Loki looked over his shoulder at him.

“Accompany me.” Thor said again, as if he didn’t want Loki to know.

“Thor.” Loki sighed.

“Alright so I don’t know where we’d go but I’m sure you’d like to be out of enclosed spaces…” Thor rubbed his arm sheepishly.

This was partly correct; Loki had been chained up for a rather long time. But even though the thought of leaving the palace was tempting the thought of spending an entire day with Thor was less so. “And what do you expect to come of this?”

“Must you always press me?” The blonde asked. “Why can’t I just want to spend a day with my brother?”

 _Because you did not look at me as a brother just now._ Loki thought, and then rubbed the back of his neck. He was not so eager for forgiveness; he did not want to let go of all of this so easily. Yet… “Very well, _pest._ ” He sneered. Thor smiled. This was progress. They rode quietly through the meadows of Asgard; horses content to nose around for graze occasionally. For Loki this was strange, this calm between them, when not too long before he was stabbing Thor in the gut with a blade. He leaned on his saddle and stroked his horse’s mane. For a moment he wondered if the beast had missed him. _No one missed me._ Loki looked over and found his brother’s eyes on him again.

“Yes, Thor?” Loki asked curtly and the blonde grinned. Loki blinked. “What is that smile doing on your face?”

“I am happy you are here.” Thor told him as they passed into the beautiful woods, weaving their way down the worn hunting paths. 

“Are you now?” Loki looked at him slyly. “Tell me are you happy about what you had to do to bring me here?”

“Loki I would have followed you into that place.” Thor told him.

“But you didn’t.” Loki bit back.

“No, no I did not.” Thor agreed, leather gloves creaking on his reigns. “You are correct.” They were quiet for a while longer, Thor humming lightly beside Loki. He always enjoyed Thor’s singing. It was deep and luscious like a storm on the night horizon. There was something calm and lyrical about it without much of a melody.

“I used to sing you to sleep, you know?” Thor asked when he noticed Loki was watching him.

“Hmm?” Loki didn’t recall this.

“Yes, when you were just a bundle of blankets I would sneak into your cradle and sleep next to you.” Thor told him. “When you’d wake, I’d sing you to sleep.”

“You used to hum when we were children, as well.” Loki admitted and immediately regretted it. _Damn._

“Indeed.” Thor grinned. His face sank slightly. “We will always be your family.” Loki shot him a venomous look. “L-Loki wait!” The silvertongue and his dark mare charged off.

He couldn’t believe it. How could Thor think he could bring him out into this place like this and try to convince him of something like that? How could he think he could ever make anything better? His mare halted abruptly as Thor and his steed cut them off. The blonde god stared him down as his stallion pawed the ground. 

“Please, I’m sorry.” Thor hung his head. “I should have thought…”

“You don’t _think_ Thor. You never think!” Loki told him, pale face flushed. “You just do whatever you want and rush head first into it. Maybe I don’t want you as my family! Maybe I don’t need whatever it is you want to give me!”

“Then why did you do everything?” Thor asked. “Why did everything happen? Was it not to prove that you were one of us?”

Loki’s green eyes flashed with fury. “You know nothing.” His words were glacial and they made Thor flinch.“It is too early.” Thor murmured.

“It is too late.” Loki corrected. “It is too late, Thor. Whatever man you held love for is gone now.” He whipped his mare into action and galloped off into the woods.“LOKI!” Thor turned his stallion to follow. 

He just wanted to get away, why did he ever agree to this? He should have known Thor would try something like this. Something to convince him that somewhere deep down he still cared. _How could you care for a monster like me?_ He wondered.

—

 

Loki let his mare take a drink from the pond as he walked to the little cave. It seemed so small now, the place where he used to hide. No one could find him here; no one even knew it existed. He knelt down and crawled into the cave to see what was in there. It had been such a long time since he had need of this place. He nearly jumped as he heard something rattle and he backed out of the hole, taking a box with him.

 _Ah._ His box of secrets.

It really wasn’t much of anything, when he was a child he would collect things that he thought were interesting. For the most part they were things he had pickpocketed or trophies from play fights with Thor. He sat by the pond and its little waterfall as he opened the metal case.

Fond memories rushed at him as the scent of birch reached his nostrils. Fighting Thor in the baths with birch branches. He could almost hear the sound of their laughter. A small smile pulled at his lips as the next thing he pulled out was a necklace. While Thor was young he had taken up smithing and worked for hours on weapons and armor. One day he had come back with a broad grin that made Loki suspicious.

__

“I have a present for you!” He says excitedly. “Brother!” He flops down next to Loki and nudges the book out of his hand. “Don’t you want it?”

“Of course.” Loki smiles, he loves presents from Thor. He opens his hand to accept the gift and Thor plops a chain into his hand. “Thor what is it?” He paws the chain in his hand to find the charm.

“It’s a horse!” Thor croons proudly.

“Thor it looks more like a llama.” Loki replies critically.“I never said it was a good horse.” Thor muttered, shrinking.

“I love it.” Loki told him gently. He did like it. Even if it was silly Loki found it endearing that his brother had made something for him, taken the time to craft something for him. 

“Really?” The affection in Thor’s voice stuck with him even to this day. All he had ever wanted was to show Loki he loved him. Yet he had stopped loving him.

 _That_ was why, of all people, Loki hated Thor the most. That was why of _all_ people Loki wanted Thor to suffer. Because he wanted Thor to feel the way he had felt when Thor’s eyes no longer looked upon Loki as if he were the only thing in the universe. He folded his arms around his knees and rested his chin upon them as he looked out over the water. 

_There is no going back now._ He told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

He hadn’t expected a welcome when he returned, sopping wet from the rain that poured down on Asgard. Thor had obviously been in a mood the past few days and Loki wasn’t surprised. He left his horse at the stables and walked up to his room, leaving a trail of water behind him. 

His steps were heavy as he traced his fingers over the golden knots on his door to make it swing inward. He peeled his water-laden clothes off and left them in a trail as he made his way to the bath. For a moment he paused to examine himself. He remembered that look in Thor’s eyes and his skin tingled. What in the nine realms could make him look that way?

He didn’t see Thor for several days; he didn’t even come in to check on him. He wasn’t sure if he should be concerned or thankful. He ate in silence and read the books he had in his room. He wasn’t sure why he was almost hiding, but he still hadn’t made up his mind on what he wanted to do. He didn’t know what his next move was. He spent a day stretched out on a chaise and fed himself sweet fruits as he read from one of his favorite books, he likely could have recited it in his sleep and yet somehow the words always meant something new to him each time. 

He heard the sound of soft footsteps and looked up to see someone he had not expected. “Mother.” He murmured before he could stop himself. She observed him a moment as he sat up, then placed herself beside her son. She held no fear of him and Loki held no threat to her. Neither of them spoke for a long moment until her warm hands wrapped around one of his. “What is it?” He asked, but it was difficult to be cold with her. Again she said nothing as she pulled his head down. He let her tuck his face into the crook of her neck and accepted her warm arms about him.

A knot burned his throat as he took in a breath of her familiar scent. Sweet like honeysuckle and jasmine, but like her husband and her son she came with the bite of steel and birch. That scent made his eyes sear. Oh how wonderful and comforting it was. How she had held him as her own and mended his wounds when he had cried… how she had kissed his tears off his face and told him in hushed voices that she loved him. “Allmother.” He managed.

“I missed you so, Loki.” She murmured, letting him draw back. She caught his face in her hands and let her thumbs brush his cheeks. She watched his green eyes swim, his red lips parted to allow him to breathe. She could see how hard he was fighting the emotions back, but she also knew that now was not the time. This was only the beginning. 

“I…” He wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence. She shushed him gently and stroked his sleek black hair with one hand. 

“It is going to take time, Loki.” She murmured and his throat burned again. “It will always take time. You have to understand that.” He swallowed hard and nodded. “I love you. I always will.” She knew he wanted to retaliate, see it in his eyes, but she also knew he had no reason to do so against her. “You are my son. No matter what may happen. And I will always be your mother. Whether you care to admit it or not.”

His expression was unreadable, but his eyes still glittered like emeralds. “Can you still say that you are mother to a monster?” He finally managed some venom, but it seared him to the core.“You are no monster.” She told him softly. “But you will not see that yet. It will take time.” She repeated the words.

“How much time?” Loki whispered, finally fighting back the emotion, damming it behind a cold exterior once more. “How much time will it take? And what if, after all that time, I am still…”

“You are my son, Loki.” She repeated. “Did I ever give you reason to think otherwise?” She brushed her knuckles against the side of his face. His slender hand rested on her knee almost affectionately where it had fallen earlier and she placed her other hand on his. “Have I ever been anything but a mother to you?”

So this was where it began. Loki’s relationship with Frigga was the least fractured. He felt the least betrayed by her. She was kind at heart, and loved him; that much he could see. He would be blind not to. Even if she had lied, even if she had known all along… it was she who had treated him the same as Thor despite knowing their difference. She who had always loved her sons equally and she who had cultivated them both independently to be people she desired to be proud of. Was this mother’s love then? Was it real?

“Odin—”

“I will not try to convince you of Odin’s intentions, that you will have to learn for your own.” She said softly. “Come, let us not speak of the Allfather.” She picked up the book he had dropped between his knees. “Would you like me to leave?”

“No.” Loki replied. “You may stay a while longer.” He told her.Thor watched them fondly, standing in the bedroom at just the right angle to look onto the balcony. He rubbed his beard and let a smile pull at his lips. It was nice to see Loki more relaxed, speaking softly with Frigga now. He was glad he did not need to ask her to come speak with Loki, though he had never had any doubts about his mother’s love for his brother. _Perhaps now you can begin to heal._ — “Odin we understood that we would have more information from you by now.” The queen of the Dark Elves told the Allfather gently. She and the other leaders were seated at a council with the king of Asgard, the council that had decided Loki’s face. “The agreement was he was to be left alive if he gave us information on who he was working with.”

“I understand.” Odin replied. “But Thor is not about to let that happen.”

“To Hel with Thor!” The Rock Giant king rumbled. “Why should we concern ourselves with an heir apparent?”

“Because he is my son.” Odin replied, tone more than annoyed. “They are both my sons.”

“Sons or not, we need to know what power dragged him from the depths of that black hole.” A calmer voice spoke, the tone of the High Elf king. “What can you do to make the process quicker?”

“I must let Loki heal.” Odin said protectively. 

“Is it true that you have not told Thor of our final decision?” The Dwarven Queen asked, her voice soft. “Does he know that is why his brother was spared?”

“He does not.” Odin sighed. Lies can be made to protect people. He remembered once telling Loki this, though the boy did not understand at the time… and perhaps he still did not understand now.“If he does not give us what we want we will send him to Helheim, he will suffer there for his crimes.” The High Elf king frowned.

Odin made no response, only rubbing his temples. He was concerned that upon telling Thor his kind hearted son would escape with Loki to some place he could not reach him. _Midgard_ perhaps. He sighed, as if he needed more of a headache. “I will see what I can do to spur the process on, but you must understand that Loki is but a troubled child.”

“We have seen what your so called _troubled child_ is capable of, Allfather.” The Rock Giant king seemed impatient. 

— 

 

Loki spent yet another day in his room, and yet another day without seeing Thor. He was beginning to wonder when his brother would return to bother him again when his door swung open.

“Loki.” Thor said softly.“What is it?” He sounded annoyed, stretched out on his chaise again. “Well? What’s wrong you oaf?”

“Do hold your tongue.” Thor growled. “Why must you cut me down?”

“Why must you ask me such stupid questions? Do you not have anything better to do than waste my time?” He asked critically.

Thor frowned at that. “Brother I am not trying to waste your time, I gave you nearly a week without my company and I had thought that…”

“That what? That I would suddenly light up at your very being and jump into your arms like a drunken maiden?”

“ _Loki_.” He heard the warning in Thor’s voice and knew he’d pushed a little too hard. “I thought you might consider coming out of your room.”

“I’m sure we both remember how well that went _last_ time.” Loki didn’t even bother looking up from his book.“Not every time will be the same.” Thor told him.

“With you around it will be.” Loki retorted. 

“ _Loki_ , will you please listen to reason?” Thor sounded more impatient.

 _Good._ Loki could almost smile. He shouldn’t enjoy this, he shouldn’t enjoy watching Thor squirm and struggle against himself and yet this torture felt good. It was the closest he would come to being able to truly show Thor what it felt like. “All you want me to do is leave my room and you have not yet given me a reason to do so.”

“I want you to attend a banquet with me.” Thor sounded annoyed.

“And you think that wise?” Loki finally looked up.

“I do. You will be with me the entire time. We will just… see how things go. You do remember how to attend a banquet I assume? Judging from your wit the Bifrost did not rob you of your mind.” Thor got off a quip before Loki could stop him.

A real smile pulled at his lips for the first time. “You assume correct.” He marked his page and closed his book. “Alright then. I suppose I can agree for now. I will return here if I feel I am not wanted.”

“Yes.” Thor nodded. He was pleased; this was a step in the right direction finally. “I will leave you then.” He turned to leave. 

“Did you really not know?” Loki asked quietly. “Did you never suspect?” He watched the Thunder God’s movements still before he turned to look back.

“No, Loki.” Thor responded. “I never thought that you were anything but my brother. I always loved you.”

“And you love me now? That is why you are doing all this?” Loki’s face was unreadable. “I will always love you, Loki.” The blonde replied. “ _Always._ ”

Loki nodded. “Very well.”

“You don’t believe me?” Thor asked softly. “I think that sometimes your words are lost in the backdrop of your actions.”

“Considering I know such a fraction of your vocabulary one would think you would value my simple words over your thorny edicts.” Thor chided.

“Well that sentence was, for once, intelligent.” Loki bantered.

“I am not as simple as you take me to be.” The blonde told him quietly and walked out. 

Loki watched him go, enjoying the gentle swish of his crimson cape as he swept out the door. He bit his thumbnail for a moment in consideration. Perhaps Thor was right and he understood more than Loki took him for. If that was true, what did he already understand about Loki? He certainly didn’t understand the emotions he held or the pain that still burned inside of him. He didn’t even understand what he had done wrong, or why Loki held such distaste for him of all people. Yet somehow the Thunder God managed to draw him in. Perhaps it was his kind, blue eyes or his gentle smile. Somehow his brother always seemed to know what Loki was trying to express without having to use words. 

_Do you understand, then, what it is I am going through? Are you spending that time away from me trying to think of ways to heal me?_ Loki wondered. _You strange man._


	4. Chapter 4

Loki walked out of his room on the night of the banquet and found Thor waiting for him. Yes, the Thunder God was more than handsome this way. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from telling him so. What was it about Thor recently? Or had it always felt this way? His jade eyes searched Thor’s cobalt for a moment.

“Are you ready?” His winged helmet made him appear even more impressive than normal, though perhaps Loki’s horns were more regal. Loki had always felt that way.

“As I will ever be.” Loki replied softly. “Do you really expect this to go well?”

“Not well, but fair enough.” Thor looked him over. “You do not have to go.” Loki felt annoyed suddenly.

“Why would you invite me and then tell me not to go!” 

“I just thought—No Loki! Don’t open your mouth.” He told him as they stopped in the hallway. “I do think, all I do is think about you. All I have done is for you.”

“You certainly didn’t _fuck_ that woman for me.” Loki spat.Thor was dumbfounded. “What are you… talking about?” He watched his brother go. “Loki.” Was that what all this was about? 

Loki knew he had thrown him a bone. Some small hint at what he was feeling, Thor was too thick to figure it out on his own he knew. He walked into the hall with Thor at his heels and felt his breath catch as all those present at the banquet looked up at him. He threw his head back, a haughty look in his eye. He did not want their forgiveness, or their affection. Why should he care? He walked to the high table as he had always done, watching Frigga rise to greet them both. 

“It is good to see you, Loki.” She murmured softly and he nodded back. “Thank you for coming.” He didn’t respond, he held his tongue with her.

“Mother.” Thor smiled at her, taking her hand in his as a greeting. 

“Have a seat, enjoy yourselves.” Frigga told them. She was glad to see Loki out and about, though she knew it was begrudgingly. It meant that he was finally caving to the kindness that Thor was showering upon him. _My sons, there is so much time ahead of you to mend this. Do not fret._ She squeezed Thor’s hand as he sat. 

Thor glanced over at Loki all night, and the younger was glad to know that this was bothering Thor. He just wanted to sink his teeth into him, make him hurt. Fortunately he was starting to do so. He offered a goblet to Thor slyly. “Is something troubling you, _brother?_ ”

“Why would you say something like that?” Thor hissed.

“I’m so _sorry._ ” Loki mocked. “Certainly I should be the one to apologize.” You came back to me changed.“Why should I have to apologize to you?” Thor frowned.

“Yes, _me._ Of all the horrible creatures.” Loki’s smile flickered on his lips, eyes swirling.

“Loki you know that is not what I meant.” His voice lowered.

“Certainly it is not the way you meant for it to slip from your mouth.” Loki told him. He watched Thor suffer, watched his blue eyes swim with pain.

“Why are you treating me this way?”

“Because you allow me to.” Loki snapped. “Good evening, Allmother.” He let her take his hand gently. That was the closest he could come to calling her mother again. With that he turned on his heel and walked out.

Loki felt his heart breaking; it was like reliving that day all over again. Seeing Thor return, a changed man. And the look on his face when he had mentioned that _whore_. It made Loki want to spit. He smoothed his hand over his face to calm the frustration and stalked back to his room. Thor would not convince him to come out again.

“Loki!” The thunder god rumbled as he pushed the door open. Loki turned to look over his shoulder. How had he not noticed Thor following him? “Explain yourself!” He gripped his wrist as Loki prepared to summon a spell to send him from his room.

“Why should I have to explain anything to _you_?” Loki hissed angrily, trying to tug out of his brother’s powerful grip as Thor shut the door behind him. 

“Because I am the one you said it to.” Thor shook his arm rougher than he had intended. “I should not have to justify my actions to my little brother!”

“So you _did_ have your way with that wench!” Loki’s green eyes were furious.“It is NONE of your business!” He roared. “Do not speak of her that way!”

“Why don’t you make me stop then, Thor?” He goaded. “Or is it you don’t want me to?” He broke his brother’s grip and backed away, pale face flushed. “Do you secretly like it? The way my words bite you?”

“I like nothing about this! Jane—” 

“Jane, Jane, Jane!” He spat. “That’s all you ever say anymore, you moan about that little mortal _quim_. Why don’t you go back to her? Why don’t you ride her like the beast you are?” His words dripped with venom, eyes glinting as that sadistic smile painted his face.

“Silence!” He wanted to grab him, break him. Loki knew exactly where to hit to bring Thor’s temper to a boil. The windows burst open and wind howled through the room, upsetting Loki’s books and soaking the floor with storm water. “Why are you so _jealous_!” There. He had hit the nail on the head. His sapphire eyes glinted with fury as he made for his brother. “What have I ever done to make you so _jealous_? You are spoiled! Just as spoiled as I yet you try to play the bigger person!”

“I _had_ to play the bigger person, someone had to.” Loki took a step back; Thor’s temper knew no equal. “Someone had to make you into a proper king!”

“And you are a better one?” Thor barked. “A king that allows personal vendettas guide his decisions?”

“What about a king who abandons his subjects for a human _whore_?” Loki snarled.

“I did not abandon you!” He towered over him and the thunder shook the golden palace. “You _lied_ to me about father’s death! You _came to earth_ and lied to my face!”

“I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP!” Loki bellowed in return, ripping his helmet off and letting it hit the floor with a ‘CLANG’.

“HELP WHAT?” Thor raged. “WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE HELPING?” “I WANTED YOU TO LOVE ME!” Loki’s voice rose even louder above the din of the storm. “I WANTED EVERYONE TO SEE THAT I WAS NOT A MONSTER, THAT I WAS DIFFERENT! THEN YOU CAME BACK AND YOU WERE DIFFERENT! THAT _STRUMPET_ CHANGED YOU! YOU DIDN’T LOVE ME ANYMORE!” A single tear dripped down his scarlet cheek, his black hair mussed from the wind. His body felt like it would rend in two so unstable were his emotions.

“I always loved you! I never stopped loving you! I will never stop loving you!” Thor reached for his brother only to find that the mirage disappeared and Loki was across the room from him. “Loki you are not a _monster_.” 

“How can you say that?” His voice was incredulous. “How can you, after all this, look me in the face and tell me I am not a monster?”

“Because I still see my brother, terrified of what he had set in motion. Panicked with the inability to stop it.” Thor took a step towards him. “I can still remember the fear in your eyes, the shock as you watched the Midgardian city collapse about you.”

“You were mistaken.” Loki murmured. “I told you I had changed.”

“So you have.” Thor replied. “But that does not mean that you have become an entirely different person.” His voice was slightly hoarse from yelling.“How do you know?” Loki asked. “How can you possibly know that, Thor?”

“Because I know you, Loki. You will lie even to yourself to keep from being hurt.” Thor walked closer to him.“And if I am? Someone entirely different?” He tilted his chin up.

“I do not think that true.” Thor said softly. “You are Loki. You may add new things to yourself, parts of you may fade… but deep in your heart you will always be my brother.” He reached out as if he were going to touch him, and when Loki did not draw away he placed his hand on his shoulder.

“You have no room left to love me.” Loki murmured. “No matter what you say, that Midgardian woman—”

“Jane…” He paused. “Jane is lost to me, Loki. Even if I were to see her again the time would be such that…” He knew his choice. There was only one choice to make. Loki or Jane? “No one could mean as much to me as you do.”

Those words hurt worse than they healed. Loki looked horrified. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Because I mean it. You meant for me to make a choice between yourself and Jane, and I made my choice. If it meant keeping you by my side I would never see her again.” It hurt less than he thought it would, this choice. His brother had always been the most important person to him. But still his blue eyes showed pain. 

“I have hurt you so already.” Loki looked away from him; he couldn’t look any longer at what he had done.“Do you regret it?” Thor asked. When the God of Mischief said nothing, Thor decided it was too soon to ask such a question. “Disregard that, I cannot ask you such a question at this time.”

“Why do you treat me this way?” _So kindly._

“I thought I had answered that already.” Thor murmured, touching the side of his face. 

Loki leaned his face against his hand slightly, closing his eyes for a moment. _You are my brother._ He opened his eyes again and he could almost see the young, bright face of his older brother. _But I am not yours._ He pulled his face out of his hand, but placed his fingers against his brother’s palm. “Good night, Thor.” He told him, waving his hand so the windows would close and the books returned to their places.

Thor caught his hand before it could slip away. “I will always be here, by your side. Do not ever think that you are alone.”

“I am alone, Thor.” Loki murmured, but accepted Thor’s embrace, even resting his chin on his firm shoulder. Engulfed by the Thunder God’s warmth he felt comfortable, the scent of sharp steel and warm flesh reached his nostrils mixed with the ripe oak mead Thor always drank. There was a hint of something else, the smell of the soaps he washed his golden locks in, but he had spent the evening in the warm dining hall and now all he smelled of was _Thor_. Loki gave in and sank against his breastplate for a moment.

“You are never alone. I am always here for you.” He grazed his nails through his hair gently. “I will always come for you.”He drew away fairly reluctantly to look at his brother. “Thor please let me be for a while.” He requested. There was no venom in his voice for once. He felt exhausted, destroyed from his fight with his brother.

“For how long?” Thor asked.

“For as long as I need.” He replied, still his voice was kind.

“Yes.” Thor nodded. There was hope in his blue eyes. “Yes, of course Brother. I will wait for you.”

“Good.” He watched Thor go, glancing over his shoulder affectionately as he walked out of the room. Loki tilted his chin up to acknowledge him.

Thor’s heart was not as bright as he had let on in Loki’s room. In fact it was quite heavy and dark. He fell against the wall of his bedroom and buried his face in his hands. The only thing he could think now, was that it was not only Loki that needed to heal.

 _I failed him._ He thought, heart burning. He had never felt so weak in his life as the time Loki had let go, the time when he could do nothing but watch his brother fall. He sank to the ground and stared ahead for quite some time, conflict boiling within him. 

If he had been here, if he wouldn’t have been stupid enough to go running off to Jotunheim none of this would have happened. Perhaps Loki would have found out about his parentage one day, but Thor would have been there to comfort him… to hold him in his arms and tell him that he loved him anyway, no matter what his skin color may be beneath that façade.

How could he help Loki heal if he felt like this? He wondered, resting his chin on his arms. Perhaps he was looking at this the wrong way… perhaps they both needed to heal. _Together._


	5. Chapter 5

He huffed as he lifted up on his fists, the muscles of his back rippling with the effort. It was effort now, after so many push-ups that Steve had lost count. He sat up, wiping his face with a towel. Sometimes he liked wearing himself out, feeling the burn in his muscles. He jogged in place for a minute and put his ear buds in.

Now that was his favorite new invention. _Music _that you could take _with_ you. He had been gifted the iPhone by Bruce, given as a present to introduce him to the current world. He stretched to the gentle swing of Harry James, ruffling his hair as he walked out the door to his apartment. Instead of taking part in the inhabitation of Stark tower he had returned to his little apartment in Brooklyn, he felt more at home here. He pranced in place for a moment as he walked out of the brownstone and glanced around.__

__This area was different now, but not too different. It made him happy to think that his home remained the same even though 70 years had passed. He hit the sidewalk running and pounded off at a gentle jog. He wasn’t sure how far he was going to run, but the muggy heat of the summer air made him feel that he wouldn't run far._ _

__Steve had grown accustomed to things here, though he still received teasing from Stark (whom he avoided like the plague) when he happened to run into him. Yes, he was certainly not as technologically savvy but that didn’t mean he was less intelligent. Every time he thought of the sneering, feline man his skin prickled. Even though they were better now than they were before, his persistent teasing rubbed Steve the wrong way._ _

__He glanced up to see where he was going and easily slipped out of the way of a mother and her children, grinning fondly when he saw that the little boy had a Captain America action figure in his hand. He couldn’t help it; it felt so cheesy and sweet that people liked him… that people had begun to believe in Captain America again._ _

__He lost himself in his thoughts again, making his way to Central Park. For a normal person his runs would have been harrowing. But for he, it was barely winding. He jogged in place once he reached the place where all the Avengers had said goodbye and looked around. Things had been so calm lately, with the rebuilding of New York nearing completion. He walked to the lake and selected a new record –er, _album._ Frank Sinatra crooned into his ears, a man just slightly past Steve’s time but in the same era of music he enjoyed. He smiled fondly as he imagined Peggy leading him through the steps, always patient and kind._ _

__He heard someone speaking but couldn’t understand him or her, until unfamiliar fingers dragged his ear buds out of his ear. “Yo, old man!”_ _

____

“Old man?” He sounded offended as he turned to see two familiar people. “Stark.” He sighed as the smaller man grinned. He was in faded, grease stained jeans and a familiar dark t-shirt. The Arc Reactor shone through the thin fabric as he gestured at the man behind him.

“Hey, buddy.” Bruce said softly. “How have you been?”

“Dr. Banner!” Steve greeted him much more cheerfully than Tony. 

“Why don’t you show that kind of happiness with me?” Tony sputtered. “I saved your life you know?”

“Thank you very much for the recommendation.” Steve said to Bruce, gripping his hand in his before bracing his other hand on the doctor’s wrist. “I did try that deli.”

“Oh, and did you like it?” Bruce asked with interest.“What place did you recommend?” Tony inquired. “I love delis, I’m a deli connoisseur.” He prodded. He felt a little jealous, certainly he and Steve weren’t the best of friends but he had just been ignored, essentially.

“2nd Ave Deli.” Bruce replied. “Though it—“Moved to 33rd street.” Tony said quickly, excited to know what they were talking about.“By the way, did you get my text?” Bruce asked and Steve looked surprised.

“What text?” He hustled his phone out of his pocket and let the doctor fiddle him through the process. “Oh, that text, no I did not.” He apologized.

“It’s alright, you’ll get used to it.” Bruce grinned. “So what about it?”

Steve flushed. “Y-You certainly don’t have to do that.” Tony was infuriated, how did he not know what was going on?

“What don’t you have to do?” Tony inquired, sidling closer.“It’s his—” Bruce started but was shushed quietly by Steve. They turned away from Tony for a moment and Steve glanced over at the brunette suspiciously before going back to whispering. Tony felt like the odd kid out, which he never did… like they had their own little clique and they were deciding if he could join or not.

“Okay.” Steve sighed. “He’s just going to be a nuisance about it, though.”

“Well it’s just because he cares.” Bruce clapped the Cap on the shoulder. 

“I’m not so sure about that.” He glanced over at Tony who was watching them earnestly. He sighed again. “If you think it’s a good idea.”

“Of course. There’s no one better.” Bruce nodded as they turned around. “Tomorrow is Steve’s birthday.”

“What!?” Tony yelped. He had no idea; the shy Captain was so quiet and unassuming. It almost didn’t surprise him he had no idea. “Now Stark that’s no reason to go overboard.” He lifted a hand. “Okay?”

“But you…” He pouted. “I mean it’s your birthday. When was the last time you celebrated your birthday?”

“70 years ago probably.” Steve pursed his lips, though his tone was slightly sarcastic. “I haven’t had a birthday recently.” His tone made Tony hesitate.

“So what are we going to do?” Tony clapped his hands together, recovering.

“What do you mean? I just said we’re not going overboard.” Steve frowned. 

“I’m not, we can have a quiet dinner somewhere here in New York… or maybe we could fly to Boston? Some good Maryland crab cakes and wine?” Tony suggested.

“How about we stay in New York?” Bruce suggested. 

“Come on now~” Tony wheedled. “Rogers when was the last time you had fresh crab cakes?” Steve eyed him, he had a bad feeling about this.

“Why don’t we have a nice quiet meal here together?” Steve sided with Bruce, who grinned thankfully.

“That’s not much of a party.” Tony sighed. 

“Well then you don’t have to come.” Bruce told him. “Stay home and drink in the lab.”

Tony rubbed his beard. He was torn between being with these boring guys all night, and the potential that he could make at least one of them less boring. “You can’t get drunk.” He told Steve.

“You are correct.” The Cap nodded.

“And you won’t get drunk.”

“Of course not, why take that risk?” Bruce said and received a nod from Steve. 

“Alright.” He sighed. “I guess we can just have a nice, quiet dinner.” Steve was pleased with this development. Perhaps Iron Man would behave himself.

Unlikely.

 

— 

 

Loki walked in the meadows of the courtyard. He let his fingers skim the waist high sweet-grass as he lost himself in his thoughts. It had been nearly a week since his argument with Thor and the clouds had not cleared. He had a feeling that the Thunder God was brooding over something, but he couldn’t be sure if it was Loki or if there was something else that was bothering him.

He wondered, leaving the palace was allowed… perhaps he could seek Thor out and keep an eye on him? He had asked for space but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t find out what it was that was keeping him out of jail and unpunished, right? Right. That was a good excuse.

He twirled his fingers and changed his form, taking on the look of a cloaked Aesir guard. He would be sure to be able to catch Thor this way. He strode off for the city’s pubs.

“Certainly!” Thor laughed, Fandral sat at his left. “We can never have enough company.” He said as a busty barmaid sat on his knee. He found himself searching her face for high cheekbones and bright green eyes. _Don’t think that way, Thor._

But he knew that something had changed between them. From the moment he had walked on his brother changing he had felt something stirring. _No._ He commanded himself. He laughed a little drunkenly as she nuzzled his neck.

“—bastard was brought back from Midgard.” Thor heard snippets of a conversation across the tavern and his eyes narrowed. “Should be whipped to death if you ask me.”

 _Good thing no one asked you._ Thor almost frowned. No, it was just talk… a future king couldn’t.

“Odin’s getting a bit senile if you ask me, letting a Jotun like that back into Asgard. I could tell you what to do with a whelp like that.” Another laughed, drawing his finger across his throat.

“Well it’s certainly a good thing he’s not here to hear you.” Thor barked without getting up.

“Thor.” Fandral looked over at him. “They’re just drunks in a bar.”

Loki walked in, disguised, right in the middle of the argument. He could almost taste the tension in the air. What had happened and why was Thor brooding this way?

“You got something to say Odinson? Or are you afraid Daddy might send your ass back to Midgard?” One of the soldiers rose, hearing the challenge. The trickster looked surprised. He had never heard anyone insult Thor to his face in this way before.

“Show some respect or I’ll teach it to you.” Thor rose.

“Going to defend your whoreson Jotun, Thor?” A second rose in defense of his friend.

“Do not speak of him that way, he is still a prince of Asgard.” Thor took a step forward. He wouldn’t need Mjolnir to destroy these two. Fandral was, as always, by his side to back him up. “He’s a Jotun or haven’t you heard?” The first sneered, a burly man nearly larger than Thor and certainly more battle scarred. “A runt too weak for his father’s throne.”

“Gentlemen, please.” Loki cut in finally, trying to diffuse the situation. His pride was burnt, singed by his words but he also knew he didn’t need to defend it against a drunken soldier in a bar.

“Stay out of this, stranger.” Yet another soldier from the table rose to face him.

“I will do no such thing, you are insulting the son of the king.” Loki told him. “You should step down or face the wrath of the king.”

“Oh ho here to defend him are you? I suppose you think the Jotun should be kept alive?” The third snarled. “He should be hunted down like the wild beast he is and rend limb from limb.” “ENOUGH!” Thor’s fist made contact with the man’s hand. They were both quick but the second joined in quickly. Loki dove into action, locking an arm around the man’s neck, slamming his knee against his leg to knock him of balance and threw him off to the side with a swift movement.

Thor knew those attacks, he could tell his brother’s stance from anyone in the world. He was almost joyful as he shattered another man’s face with his fist, back to back with his younger brother. Loki beckoned another from the band of soldiers threateningly and when he charged he gripped him by the fist and with a little magic managed to send him into the wall, lifting his knee to the testicles of another attacker to drop him to the ground. Thor elbowed the final man in the gut, kicking him in the chest and spitting blood as the other Aesir crashed into a table.

Fandral was in awe. The two of them had moved as if they were two halves of one whole, working so in sync that he wasn’t sure he’d ever recover. Who in Hel was this man?They looked at each other, this stranger and Thor, and electricity passed between them. The intensity of Thor’s gaze burned in Loki’s loins and his breath nearly left him. Why was Thor looking at him like that? He bowed his head to Thor. “My prince.” He turned and disappeared out the door. 

So he hadn’t learned a damned thing that he wanted, but he learned something important. Thor would still fight to the death at even the slightest threat to Loki.

His disguise vanished as he reached the palace and he stopped by the familiar birch he had always visited as a child. A hand caught his and turned him around.

There was Thor, standing over him with his bloodied face hastily cleaned with his cloak. Mjolnir hit the ground with a heavy thud and — 

And then there was the kiss.Hot and needy they crushed their mouths together in unison. Loki tasted Thor’s blood on his tongue, metallic and bitter, but the flavor of oak mead and delicately spiced meats won out as he wrapped his tongue around Thor’s. He let himself be pushed back against the birch as thunder rumbled overhead. He felt his brother’s fingers wedge through his as the kiss slowed, deeper now. Emotions were nearly dripping off of them both, or perhaps that was just the rain that soaked them both to the core. 

Loki was more than glad for the rain as hot tears leaked from his eyes. Healing tears. _Maybe one day I’ll care for you again. Until then… don’t stop loving me._ His free hand caught the back of Thor’s neck.


	6. Chapter 6

_He knelt before an imposing figure; Mjolnir lay cracked on the ground as he staggered to his feet. All around him he could see his fallen friends, the bodies of the enemies he had slain… who was winning this battle? He had to keep fighting, had to keep attacking. Blood caked his hands and armor as he lifted his chin._

_“You are a stubborn child.” A deep voice said, rumbling like the thunder Thor himself wielded. “Die.” Thor met the blade with his hands, trying to stop the attack. He felt weak, weaker than he ever had before. Without Mjolnir he had no power. He watched his hands come apart at the blade and he screamed._

He sat up, jolting himself out of his dream with his own scream. He summoned Mjolnir from across the room as fast as he could and cradled it in his arms lovingly. Mjolnir was here, yet darkness still reigned. That was when he realized that a storm was pounding its angry fists outside. Apparently his turmoil had summoned a monsoon. 

He looked surprised as his doors burst open, thrown open by the strength of the wind. Loki slid in by the sheer force of the wind, trying to brace himself against the wind that threatened to knock him off his feet. “THOR!” He bellowed. “STOP THIS STORM!” His black hair was soaked, sticking to his face as he. “IT WILL BRING DOWN THE PALACE!”

Thor rose, catching Loki in one arm only barely standing. He felt his brother relax slightly, strained from walking to his room. With as much strength as his still groggy mind could muster he calmed the storm. With sheer brute force he managed to shut the doors to his room to keep the water out and silence the noise. Both of them panted, the struggle had been ridiculous. 

Loki had dragged himself, pressed tightly against the wall, to Thor’s room when his windows had blown out. He had to dig his fingernails into the crevices between the golden bricks to pull himself in to Thor’s room. The wind was faster than Loki had ever seen it, the lightening more active than ever before. He couldn’t believe Thor had summoned such a storm, what could have set him off in this manner?

Thor watched in horror as ice began to form on the windows of his room, now fortified by Loki’s magic. Loki turned to look at his older brother, green eyes searching his face for any idea of what was occurring… his own face slack.

— 

Tony looked around as he climbed the stairs to Steve’s brownstone. It was a dingy little place to him, though well kept and clean. He had actually never been inside the thing, having disdained the idea of going inside an apartment smaller than his bathroom. But this time… he certainly did like the idea of making friends with Steve… He fanned himself and pressed the button. July in New York was the worst.

“Come in.” Steve’s soft voice came over the intercom and Tony grabbed the door before the buzzer ended. He walked up a flight of stairs and found the door already open. 

“Tony!” A voice said happily as the door opened. Clint was waiting for him, bright eyed. “Come on in, man!”

“Oh everybody’s here…” He felt a little surprised. And they were going to leave me out of this? He pouted. “Been a while! Anybody think to call Thor?”

“We figured he’d be dealing with things in Asgard.” Natasha told him, gesturing to the small pile of presents on the table. 

The apartment was actually fairly nice. With windows overlooking the street all along one wall, and an open kitchen with a bar that looked over the living room and dining room. There was a door on the far wall that was open and Tony could see the perfectly made bed and tidy nightstand. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he felt like Steve’s sweetness showed in this apartment. There was something vintage but modern about it, with a pleasant scent that he discovered was coming from several candles lit by the television. Yes, sweet. 

“Oh thank you.” Steve grinned as Tony set his wrapped present on the table. “And make sure you thank Pepper for me.” He knew all too well that Tony never wrapped or picked his own presents.

“I will.” Tony nodded. He was a little grim tonight, unlike him really. “Nice place, pick it up from somebody’s grandma? Kinda smells like cats.”

“It’s my birthday, you can at least pretend to be nice.” Steve sighed.

Tony set his bottle on the table as the windows rattled. “Is is going to rain?”

“Yes!” Clint was already at the window, watching like a child at Christmas. “I saw it coming earlier today.”

“Good we need a good storm.” Bruce said, relaxing on the couch with Maria Hill. He had asked everyone he knew Steve had a connection with, just to see the delight on the young man’s face. There was something calming about Rogers, especially his happiness. 

“Indeed.” Maria nodded. “Are you _sure_ there’s nothing we can do to help, Cap?”

“Yes, thank you ma’am.” He nodded, bustling around the kitchen. Tony nearly laughed, he should have known that Steve _would_ cook his own Birthday dinner.

Natasha was aiding, however, much to the blonde’s chagrin. “Done.” She finished chopping an onion and scraped it onto the plate. 

“Thank you Natasha.” He murmured politely. “Why don’t you go sit down and relax?”

“I’ll cut the tomato.” She began to slice and Steve sighed.

“What are we having?” Tony asked as he flopped down on the couch. “Hamburgers!” Clint crooned as he watched the storm roll in. “Steve wanted to grill out!” “Yes, but it looks like that might be a bad idea now.” Steve sighed. “We were all going to go out in the back yard.”

“A Fourth of July burger grill while the fireworks go off and the Star Spangled Banner plays!” Clint interjected.

“How _Captain_.” Tony mocked lightly. "You know you _would_ be born on Independence Day.” He smirked and Steve shot him a dirty look. “I’m proud of my birthday, do you even remember when yours is?” Steve fired back. “I’m going to cook.”

“We’ll come with you Cap.” Bruce stood.

“No that’s alright, no need for you to get wet in the rain.” Steve smiled and retreated out the door. 

— 

 

They found their way to the master suite where Odin and Frigga were already awake. “Thor! What have you done?”

“Mother?” He looked concerned. “Mother I did not call this weather.”

Odin’s face grew grim as he looked at his wife. “What do you mean, Thor?”

“Certainly I called a storm earlier in the evening.” His cheeks flushed as he remembered just exactly what had happened in that rain. He thought of Loki’s lips and tongue and it shot straight to his loins. He knew his brother must have been thinking the same thing because when he looked over his pale cheeks were slightly pink. “But I cannot calm this.” He gestured as ice crept along the floor, wicked it its intent.

“This storm is not from the storm god, that can only mean one thing.” Odin murmured, stroking his beard. 

“What is it?” Loki asked, glancing over at Thor. “Is it Thanos?” He let the name slip, suddenly concerned that the titan would come for him. At that Odin’s head snapped up and Loki took a step back.

“Did you lead him here?” Odin growled. “Tell me!”

“No!” He shook his head, green eyes panicked. “I did nothing, Thor brought me back I had no further contact!”

“Thanos pulled you from the abyss, didn’t he?” The Allfather walked for his youngest son but met Thor’s arm. “Thor out of my way.”

“No! He is doing so much better! How can you suspect him of this?” He defended and Loki was mildly pleased, to see Thor defend him even against his beloved father… “You don’t need to do this, Thor.” Loki murmured. “Thor stand aside.” Odin commanded only to have Thor back up slightly, still between them.

“Odin, you cannot seriously think that Loki would do this, not now after his healing has begun.” Frigga calmed her husband. “Thanos’ forces are destroyed.” Her eyes were cool as she touched his face. “Think.”

Loki swallowed. What in the nine realms could be going on? He looked at Thor curiously and found the Thunder God watching him intently. But with an intent that made his loins stir and blood pool warm in his belly.

_They had broken apart, panting for air in the damp night. Loki looked deep into Thor’s eyes and searched there, trying desperately to find the affection he had once seen. It wasn’t there, but perhaps it had begun… perhaps there was a spark._

__

“To sleep would be best… you are injured.” Loki murmured.

“And what will you do?” Thor asked as Loki pushed him away gently. 

“Read, whatever I do best.” He smirked and sauntered off, he felt unsatisfied… but he couldn’t open himself up yet… he couldn’t offer what Thor wanted. 

He knew what Thor wanted from that glance alone. 

“Is that why I am alive, Odin?” Loki suddenly understood. 

Odin eyed him. “You are alive because you are my son and I did not wish to see you come to harm; as I have told you any number of times before.” 

Loki felt he didn’t believe him. “Fine.” He said shortly. “But this snow storm is getting worse.” He could hear thunder rumble as snow coated the entirety of Asgard: something that happened less frequently than snow on the Equator of Earth. 

 

— 

 

Steve started the fire, feeling a strange chill in the air. He guessed it was just the thunderstorm bringing the temperature down as he put the burgers on.

“You know it’s silly for you to make your own birthday dinner.” Steve said as he walked outside, a glass of scotch in his hand. “Who does that?”

“I do.” Steve replied stubbornly. “I couldn’t ask someone else to do with while I sit around and do nothing. Why are you out here Stark?”

“Can’t you call me Tony?” He wheedled. “Look I think we started out on the wrong foot and it’s just been wrong step after wrong step after that.”

“I didn’t think you’d be the one to do it. I have more respect for you now.” Steve told him and Tony look surprised. “We haven’t been alone long enough for me to tell you. You made the sacrifice play and I… I was wrong about you.” His blue eyes were sincere. Of course they were, when would Captain America lie?

“Were you?” Tony sipped his drink, holding his gaze. “I like my hamburgers medium rare.” He instructed, looking away. Something about this guy always unnerved him. “What’s that?” Steve asked as he saw something falling from the sky. 

Tony stared in awe as clouds took over the sky, deep black clouds that rumbled and flashed with lightening. “That’s no thunderstorm…” “What is happening?” Steve was slack-jawed, staring at the sky as if he had never seen a snowstorm before. “Is that… is that snow?”

“Come on let’s get inside.” Tony told him.

“B-But dinner…” Steve glanced over at the burgers.

“Do you want to be a Capsicle again!?” Tony barked and Steve hustled after him. 

—

 

“It’s affecting Earth?” Odin rubbed his temples as Heimdall spoke. “What in Hel is going on?”

“It’s certainly not the Jotuns, they are divided and warring among themselves for a King at this time.” Thor said as he followed his father to the throne room. “And the casket is still below in our vaults.”

Loki searched his knowledge, eyes focusing on his brother and Odin. No one could cause an inter-realm storm like this. Thor could with effort, however it would be nearly impossible otherwise. Unless. Unless someone more powerful than Thor alone… “What about Bor?”

The throne room fell silent and the two warring gods turned to watch him. “What do you mean, Loki?” Thor frowned. “Grandfather died in the Jotun war.”

Loki had never believed that story. How could the Jotun kill a titan, someone who helped create the nine realms? He now knew Odin to be a liar, and he felt that almost all of his stories were false. “Did he, Odin?” His green eyes fixed on his adopted-father. Odin glared, stroking his beard. “It is not Bor.”

“He was turned to snow by Laufey, wasn’t he?” Loki asked. “That is the story you told.”

“He was decimated! Torn apart by the spell Laufey cast.” Thor defended.

“Was he?” Loki pressed. “Was he really, Thor?” “Certainly! That has always been common knowledge, that is when father became king!” Thor frowned. “But Laufey is dead now. And it has been long enough for his ancient magic to unravel… to release your father.” Loki told him.

Thor felt a sort of sickness. Odin’s planned sleep was nearing. Yet again they may be without him to assist. Could this really all be the cause of his grandfather? Why would Bor bring about a storm like this?

Loki knew. He knew all too well for he had been told of it by Thanos. _Ragnarock._ But it was not occurring the way it was intended. No it certainly wasn’t.


	7. Chapter 7

He caught her hand in his, tugging her off the street as the storm billowed on the horizon. They had promised to eat with their families for Independence Day but were then allowed to take part in the Avengers’ birthday party for Steve. The newest, and youngest, addition to the Avengers had taken well to their group. He hit the release for his web and they soared up to the window. “Hey guys!”

“Peter! How was the dinner?” Bruce asked as he helped Gwen in through the window.

“Ever heard of a door?” Hill quipped.

“Sorry, it’s just too long of a wait. Where’s Steve?” Gwen asked curiously.

“He and Tony just went down to make burgers.” Natasha said, taking the offered present from Gwen. “He thanks you I’m sure.”

“I’m sure.” Gwen laughed. Super heroes surrounded her, super heroes whose identities she was well aware of. It was strange and delightful all at the same time. “Is there anything we can do?”

“I was going to bring cake, but the last time I tried to bring something to a party…” He remembered the last cake crashing to the ground beneath him with a flinching shrug.

“It’s fine, just the fact that you’re here will make Steve happy. He nearly cried when he saw we brought presents.” Bruce chuckled.

“What’s happening outside?” Peter asked. “Thunderstorm?” 

“Looks like it, we were discussing that earlier.” Clint said. “Doesn’t look quite right does it?” 

“No it’s really cold outside.” Gwen told them. “We were nearly shivering.”

“Oh my god.” Bruce spoke the words they were all thinking as white flakes fell from the sky. 

“Snow?” Peter gasped, throwing the window open. The window next to him was tossed up and Hawkeye climbed out as well, perching on the sill. “It’s snowing!”

“It’s freezing Peter!” Gwen frowned. “In _July_! That’s not something to be excited about.” But her boyfriend was too far-gone, fascinated with the fluffy snow.

“Have you ever seen anything like this?” Clint asked, kindred spirits with the teenage super hero.

“Snow in July? In Russia maybe.” Natasha folded her arms.

“What is happening?” Agent Hill frowned and looked over at Bruce, now typing away on his phone.

“I’m not sure but a storm is moving over the entire Northeast.” Tony was nearly blue as he and Steve made it in, shutting the door.

“Oh hi Peter!” Steve smiled happily. “Hello Gwen!” He accepted a hug from her. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“You’re welcome I wouldn’t miss it.” She giggled as she dusted him off. “You’re so sweet.”

“Thanks.” Steve smiled blushingly.

“Hey!” Tony interrupted. “Quit flirting with Arachnakid’s girlfriend. Somebody get Fury on the phone!”

“Done.” Bruce gestured. Hill was already on the phone. 

\--

Thor couldn’t believe his ears. “You’re telling me grandfather cursed you?” His blue eyes were concerned.

“Yes.” Odin sighed, sinking more heavily into his throne. “Because I did not act in time to save him.”

“Did you fail to act on purpose?” Loki asked critically. 

“Silence your tongue!” Odin told his youngest son and Loki eyed him. “I should have you drawn and quartered for your disrespect!”

"You wouldn’t do that to Thor.” Loki muttered, but looked over when his brother gripped his wrist gently. _Thor wouldn’t let that happen._

“Thor would not destroy Midgard.” Odin’s answer was quick and biting. “I’m sorry, Loki.” He said after a moment. “I am sorry I am taking my anger out on you.”

Loki growled, lip curling. “You are not sorry for anything.”

“ _Loki_.” Thor warned. “What should we do Father?”

“You will go to Midgard. Bor will go there first.” Odin said softly. “Take Loki.”

“Me? Why me?” Loki fumed. “I do not wish to go back to that place!”

“You will go!” Odin barked. “If you wish to continue living!”

“Not if I must be bossed around as if I were a chambermaid!” Loki was held back by his brother’s arm. 

“I am your _king_ and you will do as I say! Bor is powerful, but his power will not be at its full strength now. You must go and tell me how the curse has affected him. Thor is a good boy, but your skill in magic is unrivalled.” For once Loki received a compliment, though perhaps not in the manner he wished it to be.

Loki eyed him, then looked over at Thor. The thunderer smiled earnestly. “Fine.” He snapped. “But you will make sure those bastards on Midgard know that I am not there to be their play thing.” He told Thor and stormed out.

“Thor please take care of him.” Frigga said softly.

“Yes, of course I will, Mother.” Thor told her, touching the side of her face. “I will always take care of him.”

“Do not let him out of your sight.” Odin told his son. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course father.” He nodded. “Loki will not run from me now. I must go.” He kissed his mother’s cheek and swept from the room.

Loki threw things around his room in a fit. He did not want to do this, to face those humans again. He knew Thor would force him to do something sickening like _apologize_. A hand caught his wrist and he looked up in surprise. “Thor.” His breath caught in his throat, remembering that kiss.

Before he knew it their lips were clashing together, hands tangling into hair not their own. Loki bit his top lip, delving his tongue into his mouth. Oh the flavors of sunshine and warm mead. Thor was just as richly flavored as he was titled. Why was this happening this time? Why were they fighting for dominance in this way? He drew his lips away and looked into those blue eyes that watched him so lovingly. “Why do you keep doing this?”

“Sometimes I wish your silver tongue was busy with other things.” Thor replied a little playfully. “This is happening… because I left.”

“No… _Thor_.” Loki sounded exasperated. “You can’t blame yourself.”

“I can… if I…” A slender hand cut him off. “I will not let them harm you.” He kissed its palm and Loki sighed, closing his eyes. “My friends will understand.”

“Your _friends_ tried to kill me.” Loki seemed nervous. What wasn’t there to be nervous about? They had beaten the hell out of him last time he had seen them. 

“They will not when I explain that you have repented for you crimes.” Thor gripped his shoulders. “Look at me, they are kind people and they will accept you in time.”

“I killed their people.” Loki tilted his chin up. “I feel no regret for that.”

“Well just make sure you don’t tell them that, you’re a talented liar.” Thor smiled weakly. “Please do not make this more difficult for me than it needs to be.”

Loki smirked. Wasn’t that what he was best at? Making things worse for Thor? “Oh but brother…”

“ _Loki._ ” Thor warned again and the trickster god frowned. 

“I do what I feel necessary.”

“It is not necessary to threaten anyone. I will handle that.”

“Why do you want me to come with you so badly?” Loki fired at him.

In reality, Thor just didn’t want to leave him in Asgard by himself. He saw what had happened the last time this had occurred. “I want you to be by my side as you heal.”

Loki eyed him suspiciously. “Afraid I might take over again?”

“ _Loki_.” Thor sighed.

“Very well! By the nine you are a pest!” Loki snapped. “Let us go then. But if those bastards lay a single finger on me I will send them straight to Helheim!”

Thor smiled. “I will be there to make sure you are safe.” He bumped their foreheads together affectionately and Loki sighed with annoyance. “We will solve this problem.”

Loki hid his true feelings, the concern that once again he had set in motion things that he could not stop. He was just beginning to heal… and now something else had to occur that he had accidentally lit the fuse for. He leaned into the touch on his face and closed his eyes. 

“Together we will solve this.” Thor kissed his lips.

\--

Peter spun in one of the conference chairs as they all waited for Fury to brief them. Gwen was speaking softly to Agent Hill, safe inside Stark Tower with them. He chewed on the string to his hoodie and looked over at the others.

“Bored?” Steve asked and Peter nodded. “This is always the worst part.”

“I had a feeling.” Peter sighed. 

“It won’t be too bad, probably just a mutant setting off a storm or something.” Tony sipped his drink slowly. He hated to be kept waiting. 

“Tony don’t drink right now.” Steve warned. 

“Why not?” He shrugged. “We’re not at your birthday party anymore.”

“This is serious.” The Cap sighed.

“Serious enough for everybody to still be talking and laughing.” Tony shrugged. 

Steve sighed angrily. “You can’t take a damned thing seriously. We’ve been over this already.”

“It’s just a little snow!” Tony gestured. “Snow, why is everybody freaking out?”

“Because it’s… oh fine.” Steve covered his face with his hands. “I can’t take this any more.”

“I feel that way all the time.” Peter nodded. “All the damned time.”

“Sorry for keeping you waiting.” A familiar voice said and everyone perked up. “Tony sit your ass down at the table.” Fury bossed and Tony obeyed, mildly, by sitting down on the table itself. “Fine, good enough.”

“What’s going on?” Gwen asked.

“We’re not sure right now, we have a storm expert on her way here but other than supernatural causes we cannot think of a single logical reason for this snowstorm.” Fury folded his arms behind his back. “Blizzard, really.” The beautiful summer day had gone from hot and muggy to frigid with five-foot snowdrifts in less than two hours.

_Thor and Loki stood before the gatekeeper as he summoned the Tesseract. Its power would be used in the place of the Bifrost, controlled by Heimdall, to send them to Earth._

“I will send you there, but the Tesseract’s power is unpredictable and whether or not I will be able to bring you back as quickly as I once did with the Bifrost is debatable.” Heimdall told them.

“Thank you, old friend.” Thor said. “We will be fine I’m sure.” He gripped Loki’s outstretched wrist as Loki did the same. They would not be parted for the trip.

“What are we going to do?” Steve asked. “Should we go out there and shovel?”

“Haha!” Tony laughed. “You _would_ suggest that. Could you imagine the _Hulk_ shoveling snow!?”

Bruce chuckled, but it was Peter who spoke. “You’re concerned something really bad is happening aren’t you?” He looked over at Fury.

“Something we’ve never seen before.” Fury murmured.

“Couldn’t be Loki.” Natasha said. “This is--” She was cut off as a noise could be heard from outside on the balcony. Thunder boomed overhead and a bright light flashed in the windows. 

“I’ve heard that sound before.” Steve stood.

Loki’s feet hit the ground harder than they ever had before. He was dizzy for a moment as Thor kept him upright. Where in Hel were they? “What’s-” He cold see snow everywhere and for a moment he thought the Gatekeeper had sent them to Jotunheim.

“Thor!” Fury and Tony were quickly walking towards him, but both stopped short when they saw who was accompanying him.

“I think a guest accidentally tagged along.” Tony looked shocked. Nearly too shocked for a quip.

“I will explain. But for now you must bring us inside. We have much to discuss.” Thor told them hurriedly. “Trust me when I tell you Loki means no harm.”

“Biggest understatement of the century.” Tony muttered.

The reactions from the other Avengers were not so kind.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor led Loki silently into the tower, all the eyes of the Avengers upon him. He saw rage on their faces, hatred, and most of all disbelief. They thought he had betrayed them.

“What the fuck is this?” Fury rose. “Get him off my god damned planet!”

“Please! Allow me to explain!” Thor lifted his hands. He glanced as he saw weapons drawn. “Please! Loki is here to help!”

“How? By controlling us all? Make us all forget our duties?” Steve asked; shield prepared.

Peter had a vague idea of who this guy was, he had seen the reports on television, seen the destruction of Midtown. He gripped Gwen’s hand, prepared to run if they needed to.

Loki glanced around, pressing closer to Thor almost sheepishly. _Sentiment._ He saw Gwen and Peter. _How foolish._ He was afraid. Yes fear was the emotion now spilling into his chest. He couldn’t help it, these _humans_ had harmed him before and they would certainly do it again. _I only wanted a purpose._ Loki closed his eyes, turning his face away.

“Have I ever led you wrong?” Thor asked. “I would not bring someone I thought a threat.”

“You claimed him as family! How can we know you aren’t foolish enough to believe he’s changed?” Natasha scowled. 

“Let’s hear him out.” Bruce said calmly, cleaning his phone screen on his shirt as he cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted to do was be upset.

Fury glared at Loki, who was now watching them again from behind Thor. “What do you think?” He asked no one in particular.

"Ah, you are far more resilient than I thought.” Loki mused. From the corner of the room, so quiet no one had noticed him, a figure emerged. 

“I think we hear them out and if we don’t hear what we like we’ll have to take another route of operation.” Coulson said softly.

“Son of Coul!” Thor gasped and Loki looked surprised. 

“Phil!” Tony hustled over and wrapped him up in a hug.

“Careful!” Fury said as all the others piled on to the Agent.

“Here I thought you all hated me!” Coulson was grinning like an idiot, still mildly in pain from the wound that was nearly healed.

“We missed you so much!” Steve said. Loki was rather glad he was forgotten for a moment, feeling the gentle touch of Thor’s fingers on his wrist. He looked up with curious eyes at the reassuring smile that Thor offered to him. 

“We’re sorry.” Bruce said calmly as the others relaxed. “That we let that happen.”

“It’s fine, you needed a push.” Coulson murmured, but his eyes were on Loki. “Now explain this.”

Loki turned his head as he sensed someone approaching. “Thor!” He summoned a ward as something heavy smashed through the glass. Loki was barely on his feet as he slid back from the attacker. The Avengers were unable to recover as the unstable figure grabbed Loki by the throat.

“Do not touch my brother!” Thor charged forward.

Loki took his chanced with the demon distracted by Thor and hit the beast in the kneecap before managing to rip it around to let Thor’s blow land on the monster’s back. It burst into cinders and Loki staggered back, burns on his throat from the devil’s claws. 

“Loki!” Thor clambered over the ash pile to his brother. 

“A demon of Muspelheim.” Loki rasped, throat beginning to heal. 

“Does that have something to do with the storm?” Agent Hill asked. Thor and Loki exchanged looks. Could Bor be planning something even they didn’t understand?

“There will be more, demons sent here to weaken our defenses.” Thor said firmly. “Loki is our best chance of detecting and destroying them.”

The other Avengers were still frozen in a state of shock, not entirely understanding what had just occurred. “So he’s here to help, huh?” Bruce mused.

“Yes, he--” Thor broke off as Loki twirled his fingers, repairing the damage that had been done to the room. “He was hurt emotionally in my absence when I first arrived to Midgard.” He was nearly glad the demon had shown up, it was easier to show them that Loki only had good will. “This despair harmed his mind and staggered his conscience. He was lost because of this lack of support and blow to his--”

“I will have you know I do not regret what I did.” Loki interjected. “No matter what Thor may have you believe. However I mean you no harm in the future.”

Bruce was the first to speak, standing. “I understand what it’s like to lose control of yourself. It is not my place to judge you and if you have been fairly judged and released by your law then I can’t say anything against it.” He told them. “But please don’t threaten my home again.”

Loki swallowed, then nodded. This giant green monster had abused him so badly he had never quite recovered. “I am here on Thor’s request. I care little for you and yours.”

Steve frowned. “I still don’t like this. You killed that old man.”

“I would have killed anyone that stood up to me.” Loki told him. “I was going to kill you.”

“Enough.” Thor looked over at him. “Loki please…” 

Peter hummed, looking over at Gwen. She smiled in return. “I guess I don’t mind. I don’t know you but I know I can beat you.” He boasted.

Loki scoffed. “Who is this whelp?” 

“Bugboy.” Tony introduced.

“Spiderman.” Peter corrected, offering his hand to Thor.

“I am Thor, King of Asgard.” He introduced. Loki frowned and the others looked surprised. “My father has fallen into a state of--”

“Unhelpfulness.” Loki grumbled.

“Rest.” Thor corrected. “And as such I stand in his place as King.” 

“Huh…” Peter grinned absently. “Can someone explain?”

“We’ll discuss it later.” Tony sighed. “It’s an annoying story.”

“It is good to know you.” Thor smiled.

“You too, bro, you’re pretty huge.” Peter observed. “What do you work out with?”

“Incessant arrogance.” Loki grumbled. “And the bodies of his unwitting enemies.”

“The storm.” Fury tried to drag them all back. “Why is this fucking storm here?”

Loki glanced over at Thor. He wondered if Thor was going to tell them the full truth or not. “Because I made a mistake.” Thor said softly. “And an old King of Asgard was released.”

“Thor.” Loki took a step closer. “I will take responsibility for my actions. I killed the King of Jotunheim and broke his magic that had sealed away Odin’s father.”

“Odin’s got a dad?” Tony sipped his next drink. “Are daddy issues ubiquitous on Asgard?” Peter cackled at his joke and earned a grin from Iron Man.

“Tony.” Steve frowned. “Don’t encourage him, Peter.” He scolded.

Loki looked annoyed. “My father…” Loki looked surprised when Thor began speaking. “Betrayed the trust of his father before him, allowing Bor to be sealed as snow before taking the throne and creating Midgard. We believe that Bor has returned in order to destroy the planet that Odin created; before attempting to take the throne of Asgard once again.”

“So more of your family feud is causing us problems? Can’t you Asgardians just keep things behind closed doors like the humans?” Clint grumbled.

“Clint.” Natasha warned. _Please don’t make him angry_ … She couldn’t bear the thought of him being gone from her again. 

“I doubt you could say that the humans manage to keep _anything_ behind closed doors.” Loki frowned. “Certainly you cannot keep your affair with the spider woman a secret for much longer.” His green eyes glittered maliciously and Clint bared his teeth at him angrily.

“What are we supposed to do?” Fury asked. “How can we help?”

“I am going to find Bor. For now you will prepare what you can in order to stop his army.” Thor replied. 

“Bor will find us.” Loki said, looking out the glass windows. “I am sure of it.”

“Loki I am going to find my grandfather.” Thor slung Mjolnir onto his belt. “I will not bring him here, not knowing what he may be like.”

“Why did you bring me to Earth if you were going to leave?” Loki stood toe to toe with him as the Avengers looked on. “What are you thinking? If at all?”

“Wait he’s leaving Earth?” Steve looked surprised.

“I don’t know.” Natasha frowned.

“I must go to Jotunheim. That is the only place he could be, I do not think he has the power to come here.” Thor said to his brother, nearly nose to nose with him.

“You are a fool.” Loki shifted his weight only to have Thor reply in kind. “You will leave me here?”

“Yes. They will take care of you.” Thor’s vivid blue eyes were serious beneath stormy brows.

“I go with you.” Loki told him. “I am not to be left on this desolate rock without you. My jailer.”

“I am not your jailer, Loki, I am your brother.” He caught his movement before he could try to draw away and Loki flinched, feeling the powerful grip of his brother on his elbow. “You will be safe here.”

“And you will not be!” Loki raised his voice slightly. “You will have me wait here like a maiden for her warrior! I am not fragile!” If he were to be completely honest with himself... the truth was letting Thor go off into battle without him, letting him face a power neither of them understood. No matter that they had bene enemies, at least it had been Loki hurting him, at least he could control what he did to his brother... Thor had never fought a battle without Loki.

“I know, but considering your recent history with Jotunheim I cannot ask you to go there.” 

Loki’s eyes flashed angrily. “And you think I would attempt to ruin it once again!” His voice lifted even higher. “What do you think me? Stupid?”

“Of all things not stupid.” Thor told him, tasting his brother’s icy breath on his tongue. “Father-”

“Is that it then?” Loki latched onto this. “It’s Odin you want to hide me from? I can handle Odin!”

“I want you _protected_! If Odin and the council were to come…” 

“I could more than handle them! And in your guard I am sure to be safe!” Loki knocked him back with a wave of anger and Thor took a step away. “Why do you treat me as a child? Do you doubt your own power now? Suddenly the Mighty Thor believes these humans to be more worthy than himself?”

“If I’m to understand this, Thor is concerned about Loki’s safety for some reason.” Coulson surmised. “But I’m not sure why, he’s perfectly capable of caring for himself.”

“You keep changing your story, Thor.” Loki continued. “First it’s Jotunheim, then it’s Odin. What is it? What is it really that you are hiding me from? What are you so afraid of?” He swayed over to the window, voice sly. “What could the _Mighty_ Thor be afraid of? Is it Thanos?” He turned to look over at him. “Are you afraid I will turn with only you there to fight me?”

“Loki why do you twist my words?” Thor took a step towards him. “I only want you to be safe.”

“Do you now?” 

“Yes! Isn’t that what we spoke of in Valhalla? Aren’t my words reaching you?”

“I am broken, Thor. You must remember that my heart is black and shattered. Words are only half healing.” His green eyes were pained. “You did that. You and your father because you couldn’t let me--”

“Loki you are--” Thor never did tell him what he was.


End file.
